


Books, love, and other disasters.

by wonhui (clarissafairchild)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Adulthood, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Internet Friends, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissafairchild/pseuds/wonhui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo is a writer who sometimes overthinks everything. Junhui is an actor who sometimes don't think before doing things. They both love books. Perhaps each other too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books, love, and other disasters.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so sure it looks actually good, I had a very different idea for it first, but it was fucking cliche so I went to this way instead. I love adult AUS. Sorry if it looks OOC/if has grammar errors. 
> 
> The analogies with books may didn't make any sense, and so is me.
> 
> Title is inspired by the movie Love and Other Disasters. But only the title. 
> 
> Crossposted in Social Spirit (in portuguese).

You know that feeling, that emptiness you feel when you finish reading a book? That story will never be new to you again. Even if it's a good story you want to read 1 million times, that feeling ... like, novelty? Surprise? Anyway, be surprised in a way with the story, you'll never know how it is again, because after all, you already know the story. Love is not so. I mean, sometimes you feel like you've seen this story before with a friend or in a fucking romcom full of clichés, but not really the same story. Because this is real life, not fiction. Every love is like a new book, makes you anxious, sometimes very happy or very sad, sometimes desperate to get it over with when you realize it's not quite what you thought (in this case is not love right?), sometimes not wanting to end just because you like that story so much. You have to either give up or go until the end and see what happens. Always have an end. Why is it simple to accept it with books, but not with love?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on a bench in a small bakery that exuded the smell of fresh bread and the sweet perfume of cashier girl, Wonwoo was waiting Seungcheol finish reading part of what he had written for his new book. The opinion of his older friend mattered a lot to him, and honestly, he wasn't very secure on his own too, so he needed someone reliable to tell him what was needed.

"So...?"

"Just a little bit, you gave me it to read wasn't even 5 minutes ago, I'm not that fast."

It took more few minutes, that for Wonwoo were as if they were hours.

An attendant brought them coffee that was asked. Seungcheol remained silent.

"Say something."

"Okay. So ..." the other begins "well ... it's good ... but it has ..."

"I knew, it's crap, fucking sucks. Especially the end. I know, I'm horrible with endings."

"You'll not even let me tell you what I really thought!" The older boy complains as had the papers ripped out from his hands.

"I should have shown Jihoon. He wouldn't be afraid to tell me that sucks."

"And telling you only that sucks helps in what? Like, your inspiration will be revolted with the opinion of others and come back to take revenge?"

"I like to think so."

"This is ilusion."

"I love deluding me, though I pretended I don't."

"What's up guys?" Jisoo, another friend of the two boys, sits on a bench next to Wonwoo. "You okay?" He questions while putting a supporting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Wonwoo's mad because he has no inspiration to write." Seungcheol answers while Wonwoo's still sulky. "As I was trying to say, what I think is not okay is because... is very banal. And you can do something much better than that."

"Creative block is normal. We always have, right?" Jisoo gestures to Seungcheol, while supporting his inseparable guitar on the counter, and the boy agrees.

"Especially when it comes to love." Seungcheol continues "It's a simple thing, but at the same time complex."

"Do you think love can last forever? Without being love of family, of course." Wonwoo question.

"I honestly don't know. I like to think so." Replies Jisoo. "There are those elderly couples who appear on television, who have been together 50 years or something? I think there is. But it's hard to find."

"But what about the nothing lasts forever thing, hyung? We all know it's true."

"Tumblr guy is messing with you pretty bad, huh." Seungcheol speaks, and Jisoo looks confused. "The one I told you, Jisoo." and the boy gestures an "oh" while looking at the sweets in his front, inside the counter.

"What does he have to do with it? I don't understand what you meant."

"You did, but rather pretend you don't."

"Shut up."

 

Lately, Wonwoo was struggling with three things:

1) He didn't find anyone who could fix the kitchen plumbing for a cheap price and it's been a week and the kitchen is chaotic now;  
2) He was a writer, but lately he has hated everything he writes and has no inspiration to do anything new that is interesting;  
3) He may have a crush on someone he met on Tumblr. Little crush, maybe big crush. A person who doesn't even live in the same country as him. Perhaps only. No big deal after all. He is an adult, not a high school teenager, right? It's not a big deal.

Junhui is his name. Jun for most. For some reason, Wonwoo likes to call him by full name. Lives in China ever since, but speaks korean almos fluently. He's a young actor, very smart, funny, talented in everything he does, and on top, he's really gorgeous. Like, ethereal. And he knows this very well, which is a disaster.

"Have you ever thought that there's so many people in the world, with so many different views from ours, and we will never know?"

"Of course."

"That doesn't let you distressed? Frustrated? I wanted to know these things."

"7 Billion perspectives? It's too much for my head Wonwoo. Sometimes my own already confuses me."

Wonwoo laughed. Jun thinks he has the most honest laughter of the world: it's so cute because he does this cute little scrunchy thing with his nose when he laughs, and his eyes often close. They were having one of the sometimes-turned-until-dawn conversations on Skype.

"Oh, I didn't wanted to tell you now because actually I'm afraid that will not work out, but I think I got a role in a drama, I think it's web drama type, you know."

"Really? Wow, congratulations! You are not signed yet?"

"Well, not yet, that's what makes me a little anxious. I only know that filming is in a very interesting place, but this I'll tell you later."

"Oh come on, tell me now!"

"Later... I want to surprise you, hope you like it."

"Okay. So good luck, you know that I'm always rooting for you."

 

It has been 48 hours since Wonwoo last spoke to Jun. It had been a long time since the last time this happened. Lately they speak at least every day, and at least about 2 hours, either per message, or video call, either by phone. It's not as if they had never been days without speaking. It was, in the beggining, before they discovered they had much in common. Starting with the passion for literature. Consequently the taste for movies and food. By the way of being, both are quiet. Although Jun was a little more daring in certain respects. In fact, in almost all involving social interactions, and Wonwoo enjoyed a lot this. Being an actor must help it, he thought. What began as any virtual friendship has been intensifying over time without him even realizing it and he felt like he really was part of the life of the other and it wasn't just another person you talk in the internet for fun, even living far away from each other.

"Your boyfriend didn't show up today?" A deep voice wake Wonwoo from his thoughts while he was with his eyes attached to his cellphone. His best friend Mingyu throws himself on the couch, beside him.

"Please tell me you can fix plumbing."

"Of course I can't. And don't change the subject."

"I told you a million times, he's not my boyfriend."

"But you wanted. Updating messages every 5 seconds, and making sad face for not having anything new. This is something, I tell you."

"Nothing. I'm worried about my friend. I do the same thing when you take too long to answer me too."

"That's because you love me too."

"I don't love you. You're an idiot."

 

After almost a whole day trying to keep himself distracted - in vain - to not think in the absence of Junhui, Wonwoo finally gets a sign of life from him: in the night, while he was trying to write something on the computer, a mixture of surprise and relief to see a video call request.

"Where have you been? Gosh, you okay?"

"I'm ok, sorry! I'm so sorry. We didn't had much time. Spent all this time adjusting the details of my new job. You'll not believe." He spoke with an animation that had never been seen. "I'm going to Seoul! I wanted to be sure before speak, but that is the surprise. The web drama that I will do is filmed there. That's why I wanted so much this job."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course! I can't tell you many details of the story yet because the contract I signed, well, I'll make an exchange student. They needed someone who spoke cantonese and korean and liked me. We can meet, right? "

"Yeah, of course, I mean, yes." Suddenly Wonwoo was stammering and he didn't know how. He felt like his heart was out of his mouth. "You, you ... you want to stay here, at my home?"

"I think they marked a hotel for staff, thank you. But I'll visit you. And you can visit me on the set too!" Junhui seemed really excited.

"Of course I will."

They talked for a few more hours, settle all the places they wanted to go together, starting with the bookstores, and neither of them could hide the silly grin. Wonwoo started to think that maybe his other friends were right.

 

It was almost 3am. Wonwoo was anxious, couldn't write, or watch a movie on television, nothing. He picked up a book to read. Couldn't focus. Only could think in the arrival of Junhui. What if he was really liking Jun more than a friend? And what if, by chance, Jun not found him such an interesting person, not even as a friend? He wanted to talk to Mingyu, but he knew that at that time he was probably asleep and even if he went personally in his apartment or if a meteor fall on earth he wouldn't wake. But he needed to talk to someone. He decides call his hyung. 

"What if I really like him Seungcheol, what do I do?

"Huh? Who's talking?"

"Junhui. I mean, it's me, Wonwoo. I'm talking about Junhui. I think you're right."

"Oh wow, you finally admitted. In a saturday night while I'm at a party. But finally admitted. Well, you know, you have to talk man. If he doesn't want anything, as soon as you know is better."

"You remember Min?"

"I do remember."

"It was the only time I liked someone for real. So, I think I was too focused thinking it would be the same as it was with her when happened again, but it's not. It's very different this time? I can't explain. I just don't get it. It was so stupid of me to think it would be the same thing? "

"I don't think so."

"But I live to write, dammit, I have to have imagination. To think that would be the same thing was stupid." He paced from one side to the other at his apartment, impatient.

"You're not stupid, man. It happens."

"He comes here this week."

"He who?"

"I'm talking about who? Junhui. Will shoot a drama in Seoul."

"Wait, seriously ?! Wow! So you have a chance to speak personally, which is even better."

"To be personally rejected, you mean."

 

A rainy monday that would be incredibly boring if not for one detail: Junhui comes today. They will finally going to meet in person. Wonwoo couldn't hide the anxiety and all the 'What ifs?' that bothered him the entire weekend return. Not as if they had gone totally away, but after the conversation with Seungcheol, he had been a little more confident about himself. He knew he was thinking too much about everything, but in this case, he simply had to speak. It was simple, right? Except for the risk of losing a friendship, looking silly, and all.

They had arranged to meet at the hotel where all the staff from said web series would be, because Jun didn't knew anything in the city anyway. Wonwoo wasn't sure if he should tell everything early on, or spend a whole day of fun with Jun and then speak. Or maybe wait a few more days, after all he would be at least one week in Korea. He wanted the hours to pass quickly to meet him, but he also wanted time to stop so he could think straight. He adjusted his rounded glasses on his face every 2 minutes while sitting in the main room of the hotel where Jun told him to wait. Single simplest way to not look at his own hands and see that they were really kind of wobbly. In a side, he felt pathetic for in full adulthood feeling like a high schooler fool in love. In other side, he knew he didn't feel that well for so long.

Distracted in his own deep thoughts, he didn't saw when the other boy was coming, and jumps in his chair when he touches his shoulder lightly.

"Wonwoo!"

He didn't even know what to say, only smiled, and is surprised by a big hug.

They should have the same height, he found out. Junhui had lighter hair than the last day that he had seen him in video or photo; it was really blond, he had brown locks before. Maybe it was for the work. No matter, he was looking beautiful anyway.

"You're even more beautiful in person, you know. " The blond boy says, while supporting both his arms on his shoulders, and Wonwoo loose a silly laugh, trying to hide his shyness for the comment. "So where are you taking me first? "

 

They began with Cheonggyecheon*, when they took lots of pictures. Out to other sights then, to reach the all time Wonwoo's favorite bookstore. The place was half empty, after all it was a monday. Jun always found a way to get very close, usually always putting his arm around Wonwoo, and now inside the bookstore, was exactly how they went walking.

Then, when Jun dropped, distracted looking at a shelf, Wonwoo looked at one of the photos they took in Cheonggyecheon, the two embraced and smiling.

"It's really beautiful place. And we look beautiful in the picture too. " Junhui hugs him from behind while looking the photo with him on the phone. Feeling his face so close to him, breathing down his neck, it was very tempting. "You know, I'm very happy to be here with you. "

"Me too. " He answers and turns to face the blond, who just put his hands on his waist and pulls him closer to him. Pulls for a kiss.

A mouth kiss. A French kiss and all. Despite the surprise and of course initial shock, the possibility of breaking the kiss don't even came to his mind. He actually wanted to further intensify it. Feels his tongue bypassing his, he feels his body being pushed back to hit the shelf, feels all the desire with which he holds him. They could have shot down all the books, but now he was sincerely not giving a fuck. That was so good, and he could hardly believe it was really happening.

The two depart after a few seconds to catch their breaths. Wonwoo still seems awestruck due to shock at the sudden attitude.

"Oh damn. You didn't wanted. I should have asked, I never think right! "

In a strange way, he even found funny to see such a rare scene - Junhui walking from one side to the other, embarassed - and started laughing.

"You don't think before doing things, and I think so much that sometimes I can't even do anything. "

"Wonwoo, I'm so sorry, really. "

Now is Jun who is surprised. He press him against the same shelf and kisses him with his hands on his neck, pulling Jun's face closer and closer to him.

"Junhui, I like you. I wasn't sure how to say this, and I started thinking about everything that could go wrong if you don't liked me, and then I started freaking out. And didn't said anything."

"Ironic, a person who writes for a living can't express right. "

"Oh, shut the fuck up! " He gives a light punch on the boy's chest, and they both laugh.

At that moment, he didn't really think how long it would last. He knew that eventually he would start overthinking about it, that nothing lasts forever, that people change sometimes too much for each other, and that wouldn't be good, but now, at this moment, he didn't wanted to suffer in anticipation. Didn't thought about time or place on, all he thought was that he was finally doing what they both wanted.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read the same book for a second, third, or who knows which time may not be as exciting or innovative as the first, after all you know how things work. But you will see things that didn't notice before, perhaps. May change your mind about a scene, about a character, about the entire book, why not? A book that you read three years ago rereading now, probably will not be the same. Not because the story has changed, it remains the same. But you changed. If sometimes you can't even be the person you were day before, let alone 3 years, right? Perspectives. Perhaps this is so "magical" as imagination. Love can be so, in part. I say partly because it never ceases to be exciting and surprising.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheonggyecheon is a recreation space in downtown Seoul, South Korea. I've never been there, but it seems to me a cool place, especially to imagine otp taking pictures.


End file.
